


【香练/泰权】鸳鸯锦被

by yanshuili



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/F, M/M, 泰权, 真·三国无双 - Freeform, 香练
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanshuili/pseuds/yanshuili
Summary: 光荣游戏《真·三国无双》同人文。写于2013-02-01的老文。陈年旧作里自己较为满意的一篇。百合文，天雷滚滚。
Relationships: 周泰/孙权, 孙尚香/步练师
Kudos: 3





	【香练/泰权】鸳鸯锦被

吴村的婚嫁习俗繁复冗杂，闹腾到新人被送入洞房时，这嫁娘几乎已被磨折得丢去了大半条命。她头上蒙着红盖头，抬眼能看得一些憧憧的人影在忙糟糟地走动，尽是红的一片，垂眼便也只有一方明晰的视野——是她自己的绣鞋踩在卧房的青砖地上，被喜婆引着坐在床尾时，还能看见檀木的床脚上有精美的雕花，使她暗暗地惊叹着，心想着自己到底是嫁进了大人家。

喜婆在她耳边唠唠叨叨地叙着“福禄安康早生贵子”之类的吉利话，她的夫君却在一旁吵吵嚷嚷地叫着他的棉被不见了。喜婆只好停下念咒一般的祝福，很耐心地解说道：“二少爷，这床上有新的棉被，咱们不要旧的了，啊？你看这新被又厚实又软乎，上面还绣着彩鸳鸯，多好看哪？啊？”

那孙家的傻二少就扯着嗓子不歇气地闹起来了：“我的棉被我的棉被我的棉被我的棉被我的棉被我的棉被——”众人顿时乱作一团。直到三小姐脆生生的嗓音响起来：“在吵什么？都给我闭嘴！”众人这才停下来。只剩下二少爷很委屈似的对三小姐控诉：“香儿，他们藏了我的棉被！你叫他们把棉被还给我！”

三小姐便道：“我二哥要他的那床宝贝棉被，你们给他就是。”旁有人忙说：“使不得啊三小姐，那棉被脏旧得不成话，怎能铺进新房来？明儿个叫老夫人瞧见……”还未说完便被三小姐呵斥着打断：“我老娘那儿自有我顶着，责罚不到你身上。那棉被再脏旧些，也总强过让我二哥闹得宾客都听着笑话！快去！”

不多时二少便得了他要的棉被心满意足地安静下来。新娘子听着人绕过自己爬上床来，继而下人们也都纷纷地退出房去。她隔着盖头看着那三小姐的身影走到门口，却略停了停，又转身大步地向自己走来。刷啦一下，她的盖头就被揭掉了。

忽然透过气的明朗感。眼前是三小姐含笑打量着她的一双杏目，被新房的烛光映着，竟显得柔情脉脉。

喜婆在旁惊呼：“啊呀小姐！这盖头应是要新郎官亲自来掀的啊！”三小姐并不理会，径自用手指挑起她的下巴：“二嫂——我知你家姓步，但不知你闺名是什么？”

她一整天没有说话，而离家上轿之前在亲娘的怀里又哭过一场，因此颇费力气才吐出这两个字：“练……师……”

“练师？练师……”三小姐稍一沉吟，又问，“是哪两个字？”

她回答：“我……并不识得……字……”

三小姐便傲然一笑。双眼仍在瞧着练师，话却是对那喜婆说：“你等我二哥来掀盖头？只怕让嫂子枯坐着等到天明也等不着。不待我，还有谁能掀了？”说罢，便大踏步地带着下人们一同离开，只留下步练师瞧着她的背影发怔。

她此时嫁给孙地主家这个有愚疾的二少爷，全是因了这三小姐。步家这些年的庄稼收成一年比一年糟，初时地主孙家只是派一些家丁来收租钱，然而欠债越积越多，终于使得三小姐亲自带着高壮的打手来讨。孙三小姐孙尚香在这十里八乡是人尽皆知的虎姑婆，从小不肯裹脚学女红背女诫，只成日的跟着她老爹哥哥们四处撒野，给惯得不成样子。等长到十六七岁该出阁的年纪，三小姐出落得明眸皓齿，水灵漂亮，却愣是没有一个男人敢上门提亲。现如今她家老爹和哥哥们都死绝，只剩她老娘吴老夫人和去年不知原因的疯了的二哥孙权，偌大个孙家竟只能靠她和她老娘两个女人撑着，倒也可怜。

步练师是在孙家来讨债那日才见着这传闻中的孙三小姐。当时孙尚香穿着她哥的衣裳，身材瘦瘦高高，头发剪短得像男人，乍一看哪有个闺秀样，竟是个仗势欺人的纨绔公子哥儿。对那些还不上债的，烧谁家的屋，打折谁的腿都是轻的，前两年她带人去村西的老王家催债，正撞见王家媳妇新产了娃，便笑道：“欠我家的债都还不起，却还添了张吃饭的嘴，不如我替你结果了它吧。”说罢一桶沸水给娃烫死。至此三小姐威名远扬，其心狠手辣的程度绝不输给当年她号称吴村虎的老爹和大哥。——练师跟着她爹娘跪在地上，她爹打着哆嗦，头磕得像捣蒜，三小姐却只将大眼在练师乌油的长辫和浑圆高耸的双乳上转了几转，便悠悠地问：“你家姑娘，今年多大了？”

步老爹吓得说不出话，练师便自己回答：“回三小姐的话，我虚岁十七。”

“可有婚配？”

“不曾。”

“那便嫁与我二哥，你家欠的一百零九块钱，就算还了一百块。”

孙家有下人说：“小姐，哪有这样的道理，债不要了，还白白便宜他们家姑娘做了少奶奶，这门不当户不对的。”

三小姐冷笑道：“门当户对的谁乐意嫁我那傻哥哥？其他的兄弟都死得早，只留下几个女孩，香火不得续，左右还不是要给二哥买个媳妇来，贩子来卖的女人也要一百块，还不知有什么病呢——这姑娘我瞧着挺不错，这事儿就这么定了吧。”

这么一定，练师这一辈子就要搭在地主家的傻儿子手里了。步家老娘起初是千百个不同意的，终是畏惧了那些面相狰狞的打手，含着眼泪把女儿送上了花轿。

傻二少孙权长得像个洋鬼子，大眼珠子是惊人的湛蓝色，像是深秋的天空，看着都叫人心慌。头发也泛着红光，而练师只疑心这可能是被新房里的喜色映的。除去这些，倒也算是长得不坏，他孙家人都是天生浓眉大眼，笑起来格外讨喜的样子。孙权正警惕地紧紧抱着一床脏兮兮的蓝色粗布棉被打量着自己的新妻，半晌，开口不利不索地吐字：“我、我娘跟我说你、必须跟我睡一张床！”他不高兴地撇撇嘴，然后用脚把床上新制的鸳鸯锦被踢向练师，很认真地命令道：“你盖这个被！不准盖我的被！”

练师只道他是不愿同自己圆房，这也正合了她的意。她便应下来，解了自己外衣正准备躺下睡觉，却发现孙权把自己脱得一丝不挂，正痴痴地盯着她圆硕的胸前看——新妇登时便飞红了整张脸。

孙权好奇地看了会儿，似是觉得有趣，竟笑着伸手去摸了一把。然后背对着浑身打颤的练师，直接钻进自己那旧被里，把自己裹成严严实实一个茧，道：“你去把蜡烛吹了。”

这两人便相安无事地盖着各自的棉被睡下了。练师这一觉睡得很不踏实，地主家软绵绵的床让睡惯了硬土炕的她觉得不适应，好容易睡着了，却梦见个黑壮大汉，赤条条伏在她夫君身上，两人哼哧哼哧地喘着，竟是行着那夫妻之事。

那大汉一面起劲地蛹动着身子，一面偏过头看了练师一眼。练师也借月光看清了他的脸——左眼一道血红长疤触目惊心，吓得练师惊醒过来。这时天刚蒙蒙亮，练师看见她的傻夫君，仍裹着他那床旧棉被，正不安分地扭动着身子，带着甜蜜的笑，发出一些朦胧的嘤咛声。似是真有这么个她看不见的大汉，就伏在孙权身上做着她梦中所见的事。

这样的怪梦夜夜都作。梦中那大汉倒也不再看练师，只专心一意地操着这傻二少，而孙权呢，仿佛是享受极了的喜悦样子，笑着，高声吟叫着，舔吻着大汉的脖颈肆意讨好。练师躺在一边动弹不得，亦发不出言语，只能眼睁睁瞧着，过几天习惯了，也便不觉害怕。反而愈发在心里暗暗地羡慕起来——那样热情的缠绵，不知是什么滋味呢。

她起了这样的念头，又在心里狠狠地谴责自己：不害臊！

到了她嫁进来的三个多月，吴老夫人终于责骂起她的不中用，话里话外的意思她都听得懂，无非是怪她仍未与夫君圆房，为孙家传宗接代。孙三小姐在一旁啜着热茶，笑吟吟地谑道：“老娘你可饶了他们吧，我二哥那个傻样儿，哪里知道该怎么做？——倒不如叫二嫂子跟我圆房去，没准真生得出个娃儿呢！”

她老娘闻言气得用拐杖抽三小姐，给三小姐撵得满院子跑。末了，这骨瘦如柴却格外精明的老太太对练师说：“权儿是个傻的，难不成你也是个傻的？你只把他按在床上做你该做的，给我们家生出个胖小子便是了。我们家也算是花一百块钱买的你，须知这钱是不能打水漂了的！”

言外之意就是她若再不有所动作，老太太便要将她逐回家去，再逼她家重将这欠钱吐回来。她没别的法，只好就应下来。身为人妻却不能为夫家养育子嗣，本就是不守妇道，这她知道。入了夜，临睡前吴老夫人又派了贴身丫鬟来催了一次，她只好硬着头皮，将卧房门闩上，想着女人这辈子左右也得这么着，咬牙心一横，将衣服麻利地脱净，蜡烛吹熄，便摸着黑向她的傻夫君靠上来。

二少爷早就盖着他那旧棉被睡了，被她进门声吵醒过来，迷迷糊糊的不知练师要做什么。然而他身上那床棉被剧烈地颤动起来了。那梦中的大汉，竟从棉被里钻出来，身体似是半透明的，面目却是清晰地愤怒着，挥着拳头分明是不许练师靠近。练师吓得尖叫连连，衣服也顾不得穿，只拽过了床上自己盖的那锦被裹住身体，飞快地逃出房间。

离开房间之前，她听见孙权清晰地喊了一声：“周泰！”

数九寒天的，步练师只裸身裹着这床鸳鸯锦被，赤足踩在院子的雪地里，不知该去哪儿过夜。回去是断不敢的，她想去丫鬟们的房间，又怕她们嚼舌根子嚼到老夫人那里，老夫人非生剥了她的皮不可。而三小姐呢，她自然没有理由不报告给老夫人——然而练师潜意识里，觉得三小姐是个可以信赖的人，也许跟她说明今晚的事儿，再求她保密，她并不会为难自己呢。

她这么想着，突听得三小姐戏谑的笑声就从侧边传过来：“唷二嫂，这三更半夜的，出来纳凉么？”她吓得险些又要尖叫起来。

三小姐抱着练师回了自己的卧房，还亲用热水为她洗净了在雪里踩脏的双脚，借了她一身睡衣穿，又为她泡了蜜糖水来压惊。练师感激之余也暗暗寻思着，这三小姐原也是个体贴温柔的人。

三小姐留她在卧房过夜，她听她战栗着描述梦中所见那个男人，末了告诉她：“那是周泰。”

“周泰是我家以前的一个长工，人很老实，干活也可心。有一次我二哥让一帮农户给堵了，他拼着命救下了二哥，二哥就因此喜欢上他了。”

“你知道我二哥为什么傻了么？他本是我们兄弟里最聪明伶俐的一个。一年前我老娘给周泰许了个另个长工的闺女当媳妇，那晚我便偷看见二哥用棉被闷死了周泰——就是他现在宝贝似的天天抱着的那床蓝布棉被，那本是周泰的棉被呢。虽说是闷死了，这事也奇，他掀开棉被竟找不见了周泰的身体，这周泰，简直像融进了棉被似的。我二哥呢，自那天之后便发起了高烧，烧完之后人也糊涂了，傻了。

“以前我经常能偷看到他俩做那事儿。我觉得我二哥是真喜欢周泰，是男女之情的那种喜欢，二嫂你能明白吗，他爱他！”

练师背对着三小姐卧着，身体被安抚她的三小姐圈在怀中。而此时，本揽在她腰间的三小姐的手，竟慢慢伸进练师裹着的锦被里，伸进她的睡衣，直抚上她的乳。三小姐的手不安分地揉捏着，给练师心里搅起层层叠叠的空虚和期盼。

孙尚香忽然轻轻地叹了气，气息带着她的体香轻拂过她嫂子的耳畔，挟着她的耳语：“你能明白吗，练师……”

……

步练师终于尝到了这几个月来她梦中所艳羡的那种滋味了——虽然可能不同，但也许并没有什么不同。三小姐的吻如同野兽的撕咬，她的湿润的唇舌，她的毛茸茸的短发，她的细腻且温软的肌肤，她发烧似的灼烫的身体，还有她颀长干净的手指——练师快乐得要发疯，只着了魔似的颤抖着求索。她们用尽全力拥抱彼此。屋外有什么人在喧嚣吵嚷着，家丁们在大喊着走水，她们也全然置之不理，直教淫欲的火烧净了伦常道义，一气胡闹到了天亮，累得简直晕死过去。

而后便得知，昨夜走水，二少爷被烧死在卧房里了。死得很是蹊跷，这火是从二少爷床上起的，也只烧毁了那床上的棉被和人。而床上的人却不止一个二少……两具焦黑的尸体是紧紧拥抱在一起的，被压在下面的人身形与二少相仿，而那覆在上面的人，只能辨出是个高壮的男人身形，却不知那是谁。

有个叫蒋钦的长工说那就是一年前失踪的周泰。他说他跟周泰从小一起长大，周泰就是化成了灰，他也认不错。

吴村的丧葬习俗比婚嫁还要繁琐，老夫人丧去了最后一个儿子，悲痛得一病不起。入葬琐事俱由三小姐和二少夫人打点，练师终于显示出她天生的聪明才干，将一众事务处理得井井有条，又披挂着白麻带领众人呼天抢地的哭丧，流了很多虚假的眼泪。却在心里仍隐隐地羡慕着周泰和孙权，他们最后到底是葬在一处了。那日床上烧焦的两人，一碰就都成了灰，融合在一处，再也无法分开，三小姐亲自拿了个扫帚，刷刷几下连同那床上棉被烧就的灰烬一同入了棺。

生同裘，死同穴。他们不是夫妻，却比人世间最恩爱的夫妻更幸运。

她坐在空床上正这么想着，就看见三小姐抱着一床大红的鸳鸯锦被进了屋。三小姐说：“二嫂，你那日将这棉被落在我房里了，怎么，竟不记得了么？”

她伸手去接，三小姐却没有给她的意，径自用手指揪磨着锦被上绣的彩线鸳鸯，研究起来。末了，缓缓地说：“这锦被是我大嫂亲制的呢，你看这鸳鸯绣的多好。”

练师道：“我不曾见过大嫂。”

“大嫂十二岁嫁与我大哥，十六岁守了寡，现下终日的吃斋念佛，大门不出二门不迈的，你自是见不着她。她可漂亮着呢，那时候跟她孪生妹妹，是咱们这儿出了名的美女。这么说起来，我大哥也去了有十来年啦……”

三小姐脸色似有些凄然，练师想要说几句安抚的话，却也不知该说什么——她刚失了最后一个兄弟，而她才二十余年的光景里，竟只能眼睁睁地看着亲人们离去。若是自小孤苦伶仃地长大也罢，最使人难耐的，莫过于旧日里幸福团圆的欢笑声，声声回荡在空漠的现实里，引起些寂寥的回音。

练师将手覆在三小姐的手指上，盖住了那双鸳鸯。

三小姐便微微地辛酸地笑起来了。她反握住练师的手，问她道：“这房里刚死了人，晦气。二嫂不妨去我屋里住几日罢？”

后来练师也就在三小姐屋里住下来了。三小姐命人给她裁了几身绸缎的衣裳，送了她一些珠玉首饰，又教她识字，渐渐地将家里的大小事务也都交到她手上掌管。再没人敢评议她卑贱的出身，她成了名符其实的少奶奶，孙家的女主人之一。

吴老夫人自孙权走后身体始终抱恙，偶有精神一些的时日，便竭力派人去替早成了老姑娘的三小姐觅个郎君。这样百般的努力，还真有个不怕死的前来登门提亲。这人叫刘备，自称是大城市里的富商，已年过半百了，是新失了发妻和妾室，想再续个妾来抚育年幼的独子。

嫁个半死的老头子，又是作妾，过门就得给人保姆似的养孩子，这样的条件老夫人本是不乐意的，勉强同意两人见一面看看。刘老板虽已中年，却自有一番沉稳内敛、儒雅温吞的气质，戴着金边眼镜，穿的西装革履，显然是留过洋回来的人。向来心高气傲的孙三小姐被他身上的金光一晃，活脱是土气的村姑，只觉自己是百般的配不上。而这刘老板竟对三小姐极其满意，夸她纯净漂亮，性格又豪爽，是女中豪杰，还用了许多诗一样的语言来赞美她，直把三小姐捧得晕头转向，几乎要飞升羽化成了天仙。

于是孙三小姐当真要嫁了。刘老板真心实意的喜欢她，许诺三小姐进门不作妾，作的是他的正妻，还要在大城市的报纸上刊登他们的婚讯。

只有练师知道三小姐是不愿嫁的。只有在夜里，在她们的房里，三小姐将自己的脸埋在练师的双乳间，轻声说：“练师，我恨自己是个女人。”

每一个字都扎在练师心里。

只有她们两个知道，孙家这些年为了给老夫人看病抓药，账目连年亏空，在外也早已债台高筑。就如同她们盖着的这床鸳鸯锦被，徒有锦缎彩绣的华丽外表，内里尽是破败的陈旧棉絮。

而刘备，他真的很有钱。他下的聘礼钱就足够买下三个孙家。

练师想起十七岁的自己，也是这么着，为了给家里还债，将自己卖掉。只不过那时她是把自己卖给了三小姐，而现在，也轮到三小姐把自己卖给刘老板了。

风水轮流转。她们身为女人，再怎么精明算计，也终是逃不脱这样的命。

练师慢慢地挣开三小姐的怀抱坐起来，又将身上的锦被覆上三小姐的面容。然后双手覆上去，缓缓施力。

她恨这鸳鸯锦被，恨这给她闷上了锦被的孙家，恨这锦被下纠缠了她一生思念的女人！

三小姐只在锦被里挣扎了几下便不动弹了。她在最后一瞬想起了她二哥闷死周泰的那晚，周泰就那么静静地由着孙权闷着，像是在那之前就已死了似的。她忽然就明白了那时周泰的心情，他一定是感激着的，就如同她现在这样，默不吭声的，她竭力地呼吸着，贪婪地吸吮着被褥里残留的练师的体味。她又想起初见的那日那时，练师跪在自己面前，她有乌油的长辫和浑圆高耸的双乳，她在漫长的岁月里始终是沉静乖顺地看着她，不曾有微笑，亦没有悲哀。

孙尚香心满意足地死去了。

步练师只觉锦被下的人停止了挣扎，渐渐的，这锦被也瘪下去，悄无声息。她掀开锦被，亦找不见三小姐死去的身体。

我这是——我这是——做了什么呀！

她忽的就哭起来了，连着这些年在孙家所受的欢愉和委屈一起无声地化成眼泪，绵延不绝地从眼眶流淌出来。这些年，她的穿戴、她如今在孙家的地位、她的一切都是三小姐给的，甚至她整个人也是三小姐的——她还裸着身子，胸前还留着三小姐齿痕和眼泪，股间也还留着三小姐的汁液。可三小姐，却被她亲手闷进了这锦被，再也寻不见了。

再也，寻不见了。三小姐。

春秋飞快地交替着，对于一个心灰意冷的女人，时光和皱纹都算不得什么煎熬，最多不过是孙家墙上那些褪了色的红砖绿瓦。外界的时局动荡、风云变幻她也尽不关心。有人在喊着革【清蒸河蟹】命，打着正义的旗号相互残杀。终有一日，孙家的大门也被撞破，过去跪在地上对她磕头的农人们将她从内屋拖出来，大骂着“狗地主婆”，又喊了一会儿子他们自己也不甚分明的什么阶级什么主义，便从屋内拖出一床棉被给她劈头蒙下，喝令着开打。

而这棉被，恰是那床她结婚时盖的、后又闷死了三小姐的鸳鸯锦被。

雨点般的拳脚棍棒隔着棉被落在已经苍老的她的身上，她竟不觉得疼，只觉满心的寒凉。恍惚间似又回到了从二少屋内逃出来的那晚，她裹着这锦被站在雪地里，孙尚香笑着，将她横抱起来，在她耳畔温柔地说：

“练师，别怕。我在呢。”

三小姐将下巴搭在她的肩上，手臂从后揽住她的腰，慢慢伸进她的衣里，直抚上她的乳。一如从前那些隐秘的夜晚。

——尚香，你带我走罢。

人群惊惶起来，为这锦被毫无缘由的突然的燃烧。然后他们说这是老天有眼，要烧死这万恶的地主婆。于是他们又欢闹起来。再没有人看见，那鸳鸯锦被下紧紧相拥的，那两个女人的灰烬。

【完】

烟水离 2013-2-1


End file.
